Just you, me and Cody
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: The first Sierra/Cameron story set in the next season if it so happens that Cody is not competing. Cameron supports a heartbroken Sierra at the news that Cody will not be around and something blossoms between them. Yes, it's fluffy.


**Yes, I have a new OTP.  
**

Nobody guessed my Sierra ship so here it is.  
Do note that it can only work if Cody isn't in the next season... because I know Sierra and Cam are.

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Just you, me... and Cody**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Sierra screeched at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" She hadn't stopped crying and beating the ground since she'd heard the news.

Cody was not going to be competing this year in Total Drama All Stars.

She was huddled up in her bed later, rocking, murmuring Cody over and over again.  
"Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody..."

Notepad ready, Cameron was on the floor looking up at her, studying her.

Sierra was the most interesting person besides Mike that Cameron had met on Total Drama. And by interesting he really meant crazy.

"Hey, it's okay. Cody will be able to watch you and be proud of you for all the things you'll be doing from home. Now it's his turn to be a fan of you."

"He will?" She perked up.

"Sure he will." Cameron was unsure but Sierra didn't pick up the doubt in his voice.

"Thank you Cam Cam!" She flung her arms around him and squeezed him tightly,taking the breath right out of him for the moment.

From that point on Cameron was her security blanket, always around when she was close to being reminded of Cody and breaking down again and he actually didn't mind it. He had Mike around this season but Mike didn't need his help anymore and Sierra did so it was easy to make that transition.

Sierra carried him around like a teddy bear at her disposal and he let her. It felt good to be needed. He even woke up one morning out in the wilderness with her thumb in his mouth that he realized he'd been sucking. Awkward as it was, he pretended to be asleep so he could go right back to it.

She shared everything with him - every strategy behind a challenge won and every thought about other competitors. He let her talk incessantly about every little thing and was quite interested in what she had to say. She was the Total Drama expert after all.

Sierra even helped him get over his fear of Izzy... well, at least a little bit.

When it came time for her to leave the island, Cameron's heart felt heavy. He'd come to rely on her being around. He needed her as much as she needed him to distract her from Cody. Life would be empty without her.

"So Sierra, you'll get to see Cody again but uh... would we be able to see each other again?" Okay, he was jealous. Cody was lucky and Sierra would never need Cameron with the actual Cody around again.

"Of course we will! You can meet up with me and Cody... and we'll just need to find someone for you so it can be a double date!"

Cameron sighed heavily. That wasn't what he wanted but there was no way he'd be able to compete. He was the scrawny little bubble boy and Cody was clearly the love of her deluded life. "If you say so."

"Now let's just find out who would be perfect for you." She went through names and settled on Jo which was enough to almost make him wet himself, thinking about going on a date with Jo. They got on okay together and she wasn't as frightening as Izzy but she was still frightening.

Jo, of course, turned him down later when Sierra yelled at her to go on a date with him. And laughed at him publicly... in front of everyone... like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

"Sierra?" He approached her meekly. "I don't want to go on a date with you and Cody."

"Why not?" She was offended. "Is it that Cody and I aren't good enough for you? That you'll be too embarrassed by our constant PDA?"

"No, it's not that." He decided to lay his cards out on the table. "I'd just rather go on a date with you."  
Sierra was confused. "No Cody?"

"No Cody."

"What's wrong with Cody?"

"Nothing is wrong with Cody, I'd just rather go with you."

It finally clicked for Sierra. "Oooh. A lurrrrrve triangle! I never thought I'd be in one of them. I have to blog about it... and put a poll up about who I should pick! Will I decide on the love of my life Cody or the love of this season Cameron? It's so exciting."

Cameron didn't think it was, he felt hurt and rejected already but a little thrilled that she called him the love of this season.

"Sierra, I'm serious. At first I liked studying you but now I think I just like you."

"You do?" She was confused.

"I do."

"You _like_ like me?" Not even Cody had ever said he _like_ liked her before.

"I'm pretty sure."

"But Cody..."

"I'm willing to fight him for you." He was trying to sound braver than he felt. "But we could ask him first and see if it's okay."

Sierra didn't know what to think. She knew Cody and her were close but in all this time he'd never actually made a legitimate move on her, no matter how much she tried to con him into it. On the other hand, Cameron got her through this season and she could hardly imagine not being around him any more. She'd come to rely on him. Plus, he was cute and little and adorable when he slept. Choices... Did she really need a poll to decide?

"So no Cody?" Just so she got this straight. "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

"On a date?"

"Yes."

She was considering it. "And we'll meet up and get Chinese and see a movie?"

He hadn't thought that specifically before. "Sure?"

"And you'll buy me flowers?"

"Okay?" Where was this heading?

"Then let's do it my little Cammy bear. Cody will just have to fight harder for me if he wants a piece of Sierra."  
Cameron was elated. She said yes! He was going on a date with the only girl he'd ever wanted to go on a date with. He wouldn't have to go without her continuous yakking about things that no one else cared less about. He wouldn't have to miss the sound of her voice or the face that got really close to his when she wanted to make a point. He wouldn't have to miss the screaming and the excitement and the acronyms and the suffocating hugs.

And somehow he felt that Cody would let him have her.

It was even better than winning Total Drama to him. It was wonderful. He could float up and touch the sky.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**Fluffy enough?  
**

**If you now like this pairing, review and tell me!  
**


End file.
